The Darkest Night
by InuYasha40
Summary: The Second in the Teen Tians Rock band AU! No longer in Play form for Your enjoyment! Warning! this chapter is alittle sad, and depressing. Please R&R Helpful comments welcomed! No flames, Please! Burn so easily..


Hello, this is the second story in the Teen Titans Rock! Series. In anyone out there was wondering the reason the First story "Once a Titan" was in play form? It was written that way, for an Arts fest. But I Really loved My AU Titans so... I posted it. From now on I promise only in story form! And to those of you who reviewed Thanks! A warning! This Chapter is sad and depressing! But I'll hope you'll stick with me till the end!

Disclaimer: I don't now and never have owned the Teen Titans! (Wish I did!)

The Darkest Night

Dick Roberts, aka "Robin" Leader of the new band the Teen Titans! Was sitting alone in the store, feeling pretty good! It had been a Great month at the store (Fantastic Adventures) the Comic Book store He managed by day. At night He and the other Titans "Starfire" Terry Waters a Beautiful Bass player and Singer. "Beast Boy" Pat Mathews the Comic of the group and Tambourine player, and the Dark and Sexy Amazing Goth Drummer "Raven" Amanda Simmons. And His Best Friend "Cyborg" Keith Dail. He was being released from Rehab next week! The New Teen Titans have been going to vist and play at the Hospital the last six months. They sounded even better than the First Titans! At Raven's suggestion He sent a demo cd of some of their new songs to The Tower's open Talent Search for a Band to open Puffy Ami Yumi! In fact, Most of those songs were written by them, in the old days. He wrote all the songs, Himself. Now, He couldn't image writing songs without Raven. She was so driven, and she believes in Him and the Titans! In fact, it wasn't until just now! He thought about how much time He had been spending with her. Alone... All the late night coffee runs, dinners just talking. Writing songs. And getting close that could be bad... Old feelings are starting to stir; I haven't felt since Natily the First Raven! A long time ago, she hurt Him... After that, she just disappeared. But Amanda's 21... I'm not... I sure act like I am, but the truth is I'm thirty seven. Like it or Hate it... We're just Friends, Team mates! Maybe... Dick sighed... sat back in His chair. Her Sweet heart shaped face, her eyes almost truly magical! A Man could drown in them! "No! No... Stop! She's a Friend a Titan!" He said to the empty store. His shook his head, "Okay, enough of this for now..." Dick smiled getting up walking over to the light and camera switches. (After the trouble that happen while back, check the first story) He felt better about the new system that the Owner put in. He looked at the new flyer Starfire created it was a proto type it read "Nightwing and the New Teen Titans!" Opening for Puffy Ami Yumis Go West tour! THEIR NUMBER 1 HIT CD coming to a store near you! For a while now, the Titans had been after me, to move on to become "Nightwing!" Next to CY, who was little bit older than me? I was pretty tall and old to be "Robin". CY gets to be Cyborg, young or old! I didn't want to change. I have a lot of Good memories of being Robin, and some bad ones... But B.B. and Star kept bringing up "How Long is Forever?" The Teen Titans Go! Version of Nightwing first appeared, I have to admit. I had been thinking about it, But then Rae talked Me into it. He smiled again. Then hit the alarm codes, the cameras whirled to life. Just then door opened and someone came in. Dick grabbed His coat turned off the back lights and rushed to the front.

"Sorry, We're closed.." Dick stopped stunned standing in front of Him was the Goth punk princess, Death Rose! (Who turned Cy against Him, stole some of His old songs! And tried to beat the rest out of Him! But He and Cy with the New Titans beat Her and Her thugs, And She went to jail!)

"Hi, There Robbie! You look shocked to see Me! Did You really think I'd stay locked up! She stood there with that smug look on Her heavily made up face, dressed in Blood red leather jacket pants and boots holding what looked like the sword cane. She had tried to stab Him with before! Dick took up a fighting stance He was a Boxer for eight years before He had gotten sick. And He still had a few moves!

"Whoa! Don't get You tights in knot!" She tugs at the cane, but nothing happens.

"It's just a cane! I'm not Here to Fight! I'm Here to do You a favor, Robbie-Poo!"

"I brought a Friend with Me, I know! You're dieing to see!" She smiled evilly.

She motioned to the door, and in walked Natily Berg! The First Raven! His First Love!

"Hey, Dick! Long time. She smiled a very cold smile. Now Dick was Really stunned,

"Ra- I mean.. Nat.. What! How!"

"Calm down, I didn't come back to see You! And I'm still with Tom! I'm only Here, to..

Crush You!"

"What! Why! What are You talking about!"

"Awww, You're clueless as Ever!" said Death Rose "She's Here! To Help Me and My Band Destroy You!"

"As to Why! Because You need to learn to Grow Up! "The Teen Titans!" Dick! You're Not a TEEN anything! Anymore!" "Now You're doing it all over again!"

"Aren't You alittle old for this! "Robin"? Natily sees the flyer on the wall.

"Or should I say "Nightwing?" She smirked.

She stood there, little thinner. With longer darker hair, in two long pigtails that ran all the way down Her back. She was wearing long leather coat, tight black jeans and sneakers. Still Very Pretty and very Deadly. She could always cut Him right to the bone, with a biting hurtful remark. He never understood Why? She Hated Him So Much! He never did a single thing to hurt Her.

"Second, because DeathRoses is Tom's Sister! Who Do think sent Her to Cy in the first place? I gave Her My tapes of Our old gigs!"

"You sent Me and My band to jail! So, Now I ve got a New Band! My Brother, Nat, and My Girlfriend, Shatter! We're "Santa Claus is Dead!" Deathrose bows.

"We're in Tower's Puffy contest, too! We're gonna Crush You! And You Baby Titans!"

"Oh, And one more little thing before We Go!"

Nat walks over to Dick, stands right in front of Him. She holds up a cell phone camera with a photo of Him and Raven sitting in a booth alone.

"You have a New "Raven", huh? I hope You're not falling for Her. I know You, Dick!

She soooooooooo "Raven-like" You look Really Happy!"

Deathrose dances by singing

"And –We –Cant –have-That!" Dick stares at Them both Both, stone faced showing nothing. "OOOOoooo, Scary!"

"Good, face. You should know something about Your Sweet "Raven", She's only seventeen!"

"You're losing Your touch, Nat. She's twenty One. Legal." He replied in a steely tone.

"Realllllllllly? Who told Ya, that! Could it have been Your best bud Cyborgy!" DeathRose almost laughed as She spoke. "Remember, He was working for Me!"

"I said Get Him some New Titans! And I helped! I didn't think They'd fight for Ya, but I doctored Her Age, Myself!"

"I know, Your thinking "Why?" Behide the face of Darkness." "It was My idea, I know You Love Your "Raven"! Well, She Really is Raven's age! Nat smirked

"If You ever even hold Her hand, Me or One of My Clan. Will catch it on film! DeathRose holds up the cell phone. "She's Minor!" "Look, but Never-Ever Touch!" "Or You'll Go to Jail Bird Boy!" Hahahahaha!"

"Get out, now." Dicks tone was calm but dark, He started walking toward Them.

"Okayyy, We're going! See Ya, Robbie-poo!" DeathRose winked than walked out of the store. Leaving Nat and Dick alone. "She Never even knew We changed Her age. Looks like You lose again. Have a good night, Dick. She smiled and left. He locked the door, went into the back. Sat down. Dick sighed.. Suddenly things have gone from Good to Bad very Bad! Just like that.. Raven is a Minor. Great.. Just, Great. We wrote everything Together. Putting aside My feelings.. This is Bad. Not only, dose this mess up everything! But what will this Do to the Titans? It will destroy the Band, if She has to leave. But Can She stay? If We win, How can She go on tour with Us? And if We try and it anyway, DeathRose and Nat! Will Rat Us out! Natily.. She planned all this out! Dick slammed His fist into the wall! The Titans ripped apart again! I walked right into it!

What am I even going to say to Raven? I Just can't Believe this! I have to tell the others, Tomorrow.. He turned out the lights, went out and locked the back door. It started to rain, as He turned to walk into the night. Feeling worst then He had in Years..

I know, this was kinda sad, the next chapter will be longer. I'm not sure about happier.

This Might be the end of these New Teen Titans Rock before they even get started,

Or maybe not? Please Review! Any helpful comments, I'd really "Thank You!" For!

But Please No Flames! Hey, I'm really new at this!

Thanks!

Nightwing38


End file.
